Tiempo Ricorrido
by Queen Ape
Summary: Severus Snape goes back in time to face his high school nemises


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1(This was a work requirement I had to do for English earlier in the year. It had to be creative, and I only had a little of an hour to do it in (Exam conditions). I thought why not write about something I love to read? Yay to J.K. for including this delicious character in her books. Enjoy.)

Tiempo Recorrido

"Today we will be making a very different potion, the Tiempo Recorrido Serum, also known as the Time Travel potion." Professor Severus Snape said in that silky voice of his. He turned to the blackboard and with a wave of his wand, the ingredients and directions for making the potion magically appeared on it. The class, fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students silently went about their work. He moved stealthily amongst them, stopping every now and then to point out what each Gryffindor student was doing wrong. 

When the lesson was drawing to a close he instructed the class to each take a sample flask of their individual potion up the front for marking. Everyone did exactly as they were told.

"Excellent Mr. Malfoy, a perfect example of the Tiempo Recorrido Serum, ten points to Slytherin." Malfoy turned round and gave a triumphant smirk to Harry Potter, who in turn looked to his own flask which contained something like congealed green gunge, and not the shimmering purple liquid it was meant to. Severus took one look at Potter's poor excuse for a potion and a faint smile crept over his own lips. 

"Failed yet again Mr. Potter? There will be no marks for you again today." He said cooly and looked to the next student, Neville Longbottom. He looked quite pleased with himself Severus noted. It seemed he'd managed to create a near perfect potion without the aid of that Granger girl.

The next few moments happened in such a slow and surreal manner that it was hard for Severus to believe that they lasted for only a few seconds.

Goyle, a brainless boy who had been raised by equally brainless parents, decided right then to shoot out his foot and trip Longbottom up, as he was advancing to the desk at the front. Longbottom's feet came out from under him, and as he fell, the flask flew from his grasp towards the Potions Master sitting at his desk. Severus tried as fast as he could to move out of the projectiles way, but it was no use. It shattered at his feet, and the now oxygen exposed potion was letting of a thick, cloudy purple gas that before long, had completely concealed Severus from the rest of the classes view. After a few moments the gas cleared and Severus found himself facing a classroom full of students with their jaws on the floor. Everyone was experiencing some sort of stunned silence, all except Longbottom who was making involuntary whimpering sounds.

"Get out." Severus said icily, but everyone was too horror struck for his instructions to set in.

"GET OUT!" He roared this time, unable to keep his mask of indifference up. "The class got to its feet immediately, burst out the door, the last student gingerly closing it behind them. Severus put his head in his hands, praying Longbottom's potion hadn't been as effective as it had looked. All of a sudden, he felt a sudden warmth in his feet.

He closed his eyes, it was starting.

The warm feeling spread up his legs, into his abdomen, and down his arms to the very tips of his fingers. It flooded up his neck and as it entered his head, it became stronger, he felt as if he was burning alive. His face felt as hot as embers, his eyes red and watering - he felt as if he was on fire!

The feeling left as fast as it had come, and his eyes snapped open. His dungeon classroom hadn't seemed to change at all - but then change wasn't a very common occurrence in the dungeons at all. He froze when his eyes passed over the reflective glass on the door of the ingredient cabinet. It was less dusty now, and he could see his reflection staring back at him. He got up and strode over to it, so he could make a more thorough inspection of himself.

His hair, still as greasy as ever, had grown a bit more. His skin had become smoother, fine lines and wrinkles had disappeared. He was no longer dressed in all black robes - but a Hogwarts uniform with a Slytherin crest on it. By comparing himself to the height of his desk, he could see he'd shrunk a little as well. He guessed he had been vaulted back to a time where he was fifteen or sixteen. 

He spun around on his heel when he heard the classroom door creak open. He couldn't see anybody, but he could hear a familiar voice.

"Old Macquarie's gonna go besearck when she can't find that wolfsbane in the morn-" The disembodied voice stopped in mid sentence. Then seemingly out of nowhere Sirius Black and James Potter appeared, Severus's highschool nemesis. They had obviously crept in to the Potion Master's classroom to pull a prank on her with the aid of James's invisibility cloak.

"Potter. Black." Severus sneered at them, his heart beginning to pound away in his chest like an elephant on a stomping rampage. Why was he so afraid of them after all this time?

"Snivellus." Black sneered back. "Well, well. Look who's gone and gotten themselves in a sticky situation." James Potter nodded in agreement, wearing a particularly nasty smile. Severus felt his knees go weak. Why was he so afraid? He was a grown man! 

"Wingard-" Black started, his wand pointed at Severus. Severus was too fast for his old rival though, he had become more agile over the years.

"Protego!" He cried as he whipped out his wand and took aim. The end result was that now instead of Severus hovering helplessly in the air, Sirius was. Sirius was horrified at his predicament. Severus gave his wand a flick, and Sirius Black went crashing against the stone wall so hard, he fell to the floor unconscious. 

James was livid.

"How dare you!" He shouted wildly. Severus though, wasn't afraid anymore. He was stronger than both of them put together now. He made up his mind, it was time to teach the mighty James Potter a lesson. He was going to use an unforgivable, illegal curse. He wanted to kill him, and the only thing that was stopping him using the Avada Kadavra curse was that he knew he had no right to mess with the future. He would settle for the torture curse. Crucio.

He took aim, anger emanating from him so strongly James felt the need to stand back. 

"Cru-" he began, but dropped his wand and gripped his head instead. The effects of the Tiempo Recorrido Serum was wearing off. The warm feeling was flooding back into his body, the feeling that he was burning from the inside out.

"Severus? Severus! Are you okay?!" Severus looked up, the burning sensations were receding. His colleague, the transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonicall, was kneeling over him, her hands on his shoulders. She was clearly worried. 

"I'm quit fine Minerva." He said, standing up, his knees still feeling like jelly. He made for his desk chair to sit down. He looked at his clothes, and put his hands to his face to make sure everything had returned to normal. A glance at the reflective glass on the door of the ingredient cabinet confirmed that it was. 

"I came rushing down when one of my Gryffindor students, Neville Longbottom, told me you'd been on the receiving end of some Time Travel potion. Are you sure you're okay Severus? You look a little pale." She thought a bit and added: "More pale than usual, anyway." Severus nodded and waved his hand to signal for her to leave.

"I'm going to be fine." He muttered. When she did finally leave, Severus let out a heavy sigh. Neville Longbottom is lucky, he thought. Lucky he's Harry Potter's friend, and not his enemy, like he had been of his father all those years ago. 

When Severus felt his legs were capable of holding him upright again, he stood up and swooped out the door, headed for the Great Hall for lunch.                              


End file.
